Angel
by Lynn13
Summary: Song Fic, Dally comes back to Liana as an Angel. Can Liana say good-bye when it's time for him to leave? I suck at summeries please read!!!! R
1. Angel

A/N: Hey it's me again. I'm going to try and attempt to write a song fic. It's going to be kind of different. I'm posting the whole song at once. Then the rest of the chapters will follow the song's plot like. Got it? I hope I'm not confusing you! Anyways please review! I hope it'll be good!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the book or the movie The Outsiders, if I did, Johnny and Dally wouldn't have died! Nor do I own the song Angel. Amanda Perez and her record company and everyone own the song and S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders. I only own Liana and whomever else I decide to through in here that you don't know!   
  
Ok, now on to the story! Review!  
  
(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!  
Angel  
By: Amanda Perez  
~*~  
It's been five months   
Since you went away  
Left without a word and nothing to say  
When I was the one   
Who gave you my heart and soul  
But it wasn't good enough for you  
No, oh  
So I asked God  
~*~  
God send me an angel   
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel   
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
~*~  
And I know I might sound crazy  
But after all that   
I still loved you  
You want to come back in my life  
But now there's something that I have to do  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
That they can't have my love no more  
Cause my heart can't take  
No more lies  
And my eyes are all out of cries  
So God  
~*~  
God send me an angel   
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel   
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
~*~  
Now you had me on my knees   
Begging God please  
To send you back to me  
I couldn't eat  
I couldn't sleep  
And you made me feel  
Like I could not breathe  
When all I wanted to do  
Was feel your touch  
And to give you all of my love  
But you took my love for granted  
Want my loving now but you can't have it  
Oh God  
~*~  
God send me an angel   
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel   
To wipe the tears from my eyes 


	2. The Prayer

The cold rain lightly fell from the cloudy sky. Thunder gently rumbled over my head and as I looked up I saw a few flashes of lighting. I whispered a few words to myself then knelt down to the rough, gray headstone.  
  
~*~  
Dallas Winston  
May He Always Rest In Peace  
November 2, 1949 - October 16, 1966  
A Good Friend That Will Never Be Forgotten   
~*~  
  
The bouquet of flowers from two days ago was still there. A little wilted but still pretty. I replaced them with a new bundle and then sat on the wet grass.   
  
"Dallas, I hope you can hear me. I want you to know that I miss you so much and I feel like I can't live without you. These past months have been a living hell for me. You have no idea how hard it was on me to wake up and not have you there."   
  
I paused and looked up at the sky again. The rain hit my eyes and made them burn. I looked back down at the grass. I started picking at it, not knowing what else to say.   
  
"You know, Two-Bit and Pony were talking about you the other day. They said they missed you real bad. They miss Johnny too. You really loved him didn't you? I mean like a brotherly love. Like he was the only person you really cared for. Was that the reason you did that? I mean, robbed the store and stuff? Anyways, enough with that, I can't bare the thought of not having you two here. The gang just isn't a gang anymore; you know what I mean? Like half of it is missing. You and Johnny are missing. I wrote a letter for you the other day. I'll just leave it beside the flowers. I'm going to go now. I'll be back."   
  
I kissed the tips of my fingers and touched the rough stone. I sighed heavily and got to my feet. The letter swayed gently in the breeze and suddenly the rain stopped and the sun started to shine a little. A smile appeared on my face by the thought of how much Johnny liked sunny days. He loved to go out and play football with the guys, Dallas did too. I think Dallas was a little rougher than Johnny was, but I think they were meant to be together forever. Like brothers.  
  
Maybe Dallas knew that too.  
***5 months later***  
  
~*~  
  
  
I woke up earlier than everyone else. If it was because the hangover was getting to my parents or it was because I got up before noon I couldn't tell you. But I was up and was ready to face the day. I hadn't quite thought about what I was going to do, probably get into some trouble.  
  
I stepped out of my house, not caring that the door slammed or not. It was a sunny day, not to hot nor to cold. Just perfect. The kind of day Dallas liked. I slapped myself mentally for that. I hadn't thought of the two boys in a long time. Suddenly it hit me, that I still missed them.  
  
It had hit me real hard the night they died. Poor Johnny, the gang couldn't get along without him, that was for sure. Steve and Soda rarely talk anymore. Two-Bit just isn't his same old self and Darry and Pony are worse then ever, fighting over the littlest things. I really never go over there anymore, I just can't stand seeing the gang like that.  
  
For months on end I couldn't do anything without thinking of Dallas and Johnny. I couldn't eat without getting sick, I couldn't sleep without dreaming of them, and I felt like I'd die without them. They were my best friends. Dallas and I would always get into trouble together; it was rare to find one in jail without the other. Johnny, we'd hang out at the lot all the time. We'd just sit and talk, maybe we'd talk about the weather or about the gang. Sometimes we'd talk about his family. How they treated him and how he knew that they didn't love him and how it hurt him so much to know that.  
  
But like I said, I hadn't thought about them in a while. I finally got over it, just like Darry said I would. I suddenly felt tears well up in my eyes and I felt the knot in my throat.   
  
I passed the graveyard. The tombstone. Dally's tombstone. The flowers from the last time I had visited were still there. I wanted to go pick fresh ones but my legs refused to let me step foot in front of the grave. My head was telling me not to, but my heart was saying "Go, you love them and they want you to visit." But I couldn't do it. I turned around and took the long way to the Curtis'.  
  
When I arrived at the small house only Pony was home. That was good, I didn't want to hear him and Darry fight. It would be too much for me.   
  
I had stopped crying by the time I walked into the door and found Pony setting on the sofa reading a book. I flopped down beside him, he jumped. I must have scared him.  
  
"Sorry Pony."   
  
"It's all right. What are you doing here? You haven't came over for about 2 weeks." He gave me a questioning look.   
  
I raised my eyebrow, a trick Two-Bit taught me and said, "What?" You don't wanna see me anymore?"   
  
Pony grinned, knowing I was only joking. "No, it's just that you and the fellas never come around anymore, you know, after Johnny and Dally died the gang just drifted apart."   
  
I looked at Pony, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. How could he bring them up? I flew up from my seat and ran out the screen door. I took a right and headed for the lot. It held so many memories but that was fine. I just wanted to get away.   
  
I heard Pony call for me. I didn't care. He had no idea how bad I missed them.   
  
  
"Liana! Come back here! What did I say?" What did he say? That was a stupid question! He knew what he said; he knew how much it bothered me to think about them. Didn't he? Maybe he didn't but I didn't care.  
I sat on the old car seat that had been placed at the lot by Darry. This was where Johnny and I always sat to look at the stars. I leaned back, hanging my head and cried.   
  
I said a silent prayer hoping God would hear it. Maybe Johnny and Dally would hear it too. 


End file.
